Forbidden
by nao avila
Summary: -Te amo Isabella- dijo el, sus palabras de clavaron en mi pecho como dagas. -Pero yo no-. Isabella es un Ángel expulsado del cielo por enamorarse de un humano. El, un vampiro que lo intento matar. ¿podrá surgir algo aparte de odio entre ellos?


**CAPITULO I **

**¨MI PECADO¨**

El reloj de la pared marcaba 5 minutos para la salida de clase. Solamente 5 minutos para salir de este purgatorio llamado escuela.

No creo que cualquier inmortal aguantara esto eternamente, y no sé por qué los humanos desperdician su vida en esto, era mejor antes, cuando tenias tutores particulares, las faldas eran decentes y abundaba la modestia y la honestidad en el lugar.

Esta mierda era repetitiva, hasta un punto que resultaba doloroso.

Alice, la joven sentada al frente mío, soltaba un suspiro pausadamente, y golpeaba su escritorio con la punta de su lapicera.

A mi lado, Alec aparto su cabello castaño dorado de la frente, ligeramente oscurecido por el agua que se había rociado en la cabeza al inicio de la clase, sus dientes superiores tenían agarrados ligeramente su labio superior, era un gesto inocente pero completamente seductor para mí.

Suspire

Por este significante – y preciado – humano me condene a pasar la eternidad siendo enemiga de las dos especies más importantes del mundo

Ángeles y vampiros

Recuerdo claramente el día en que le conocí, fue hace un año, tenía una misión en la tierra, junto con mi mejor amiga Rosalie, ese momento en que le vi, el mundo desapareció de mis pies y el aire que nunca necesite se escapo de mis pulmones.

Mire el reloj

La manilla apenas se había movido de su posición anterior, faltaban tres minutos para la salida de clase, vaya, que lento está pasando el día.

Desvié mis ojos hacia Alec, solo que esta vez el me miraba a mí, con su sonrisa torcida y sus profundos ojos verdes. Sonrió

Seguramente si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado, síntoma del primer amor, pero mi piel era pálida e impenetrable y la sangre ya no corría por mis venas. Pero, si mi corazón latiera, seguramente estuviera martillando desesperadamente mi pecho.

Le respondí con una media sonrisa, tratando de verme seductora pero seguramente parecía una tonta, aun siendo vampiro el encanto no formaba parte de mi. Volvió a dirigir su atención a la profesora.

Mi amistad con Alec no era muy buena, pero tampoco tan mala, apenas tenía una semana asistiendo a clases, gracias a dios, el me había hablado desde el primer día, así me evitaba las molestias de conseguir por mis medios que me hablara. También Alice, la joven de enfrente, tenía desde el primer día de clases hablando conmigo, solo que era muy tímida, y yo no venía a ser amigos, si no a estar con él.

Por fin, el timbre sonó.

La clase entera salió antes de dejara de tocar, la maestra se quedo muda a la mitad de la frase pero solo negó con la cabeza, siempre era así.

Me coloque la capucha de mi abrigo sobre la cabeza, y me trence mi cabello rojizo, bueno, parecía rojizo, había aplicado mi poder en el Glamor (algo de mi parte ángel) para que ocultara el color negro, prefería venir disfrazada a la escuela, no quería que Alec se fijara solo en el físico, si se enamoraba de mi tendría que ser por cómo era.

El aire era frio en Forks, demasiado frio pero reconfortante, no salía mucho el sol, lo cual me beneficiaba para no parecer una esfera de disco andante a la luz del día, también los bosques eran verdes, muy verdes, en resumen, este era un pueblo ovni abandonado por dios.

Encontré mi Ducati en el aparcamiento, esta era mi bebe, algo con lo que me encariñe desde el momento en que pise la tierra, desterrada del cielo.

Conduje una hora entre el bosque, mi casa estaba apartada de la demás civilización, para evitar vecinos chismosos, en este pequeño pueblo, cualquier cosa se podía convertir en el nuevo centro de atención, como mostrarle un objeto brillante a un bebe, hasta el punto que todo resultaba monótono, para mí, ya nada era nuevo.

Al internarme por el sendero del bosque encontré el portón de mi casa, un muro de 5 metros e piedra, aunque, si un ángel o un vampiro nos atacara, se derrumbaría demasiado rápido, simplemente era un lijo que nos podíamos permitir.

El Jeep de mi hermano se veía desde afuera, rara vez usábamos el estacionamiento de la casa, no sé por qué, pero lo mandamos a construir solamente para tenerlo de adorno.

Ingrese el código de seguridad de la reja y esta se abrió de par en par, yo ya estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad entre ellas, ensuciando las llantas de lodo y barro.

La aparque al lado del Jeep de Emmett, mi hermano adoptivo que conocía hace 50 años y entre a la casa, aturdida por un momento por el olor de aromatizantes, odio ese olor pero a Emmett le encantaba, por él, le tenía que soportar todo el día.

-¿Eres tu Isabella?- la voz de mi hermano provenía desde el piso de arriba, imaginaba que estaba en su habitación, no necesito gritar, él sabía que yo lo escucharía perfectamente.

-Claro, quien más si no- le respondí sarcástica

Lo oí correr hasta mi posición, enfrente de mi apareció mi gran hermano Emmett, con su cabello corto chorreando agua hacia su camiseta blanca desfajada. El era alto, muy alto, alcanzando casi el metro noventa, y musculoso, que reflejaba todo el deporte que hacía desde que era humano

Se acerco y me planto un casto beso en la boca como cada vez que nos veíamos, entre nosotros nunc hubo un romance pero éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para hacer estas muestras de cariño sin hacerlo incomodo, lo mismo pasaba con Jasper, mi otro hermano.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunto haciendo una mueca cómica de tortura, para él, la inmortalidad no era para estar encerrado en un purgatorio estudiantil, aunque él entendía por qué lo hacía.

-Bien, solo que la maestra de Historia será mi próxima víctima cuando salga a cazar, es una perra con los alumnos- me queje y el solo se rio, una risita que hubiera dejado a cualquier humano aturdido y deslumbrado.

-¿y Jasper?- pregunte cambiando de tema

- Lo más seguro es que este con Rosalie- respondió Emmett bufando. El y Rosalie no se toleraron desde el segundo en que se conocieron, cuando la presente en la casa, al contrario de Emmett, Jasper se había enamorado profundamente de ella.

Yo conocía a Rosalie desde mi estancia del cielo, ella ayudaba a escaparme cuando conocí a Alec, siempre me ayudo me defendió de todo, por eso, como mi cómplice, la expulsaron de cielo como a mí, cortándonos dolorosamente las alas.

-Es amor Emmett- los defendí- algún día tu sentirás lo mismo y sabes que llego tu perdición y punto débil, y será de la persona que menos imaginas- y era cierto, antes de conocer a Alec pensaba que no había hombre que fuera hecho para mi, que era algo que no debía pasar a la siguiente generación.

- Isabella, lo que tú sientes no es amor, es una terrible obsesión que algún día te terminara matando si no lo frenas- dijo con calma.

Me enoje

¿Qué derecho tenía el en meterse en vida? No debía de meterse conmigo.

Lo empuje levemente y Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, sabía que estaba comportándome como una niña pero no podía parar, odiaba que mis hermanos criticaran mi amor hacia Alec, eso no lo aceptaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, encendí la luz y se rebeló mi habitación. Esta habitación era todo lo contrario de lo que tenía en el cielo, el piso era gris, igual que el cobertor de mi cama, las dos paredes que había era de un color negro, las otras dos paredes que eran la norte y la colateral eran de cristal con la vista al bosque. Encendí el equipo de sonido y coloque a My Chemical Romance, concentrándome en la voz del vocalista.

Odiaba pelearme con mi hermano cual sea que sea el motivo, pero el sabia que este era un tema demasiado delicado para mí.

Empecé a divagar, en dos horas iría a ver a Alec dormir, como lo hacía cada noche desde que lo conocí, después, iría a cazar.

Mi dieta era la misma que casi todos los vampiros, sangre, la sangre humana era la única que lograba satisfacerme completamente, no iba a negar mi naturaleza, como lo hacen otros vampiros al alimentarse de sangre de animal, eso siempre lo encontraba incorrecto y repugnante.

Me levante de la cama caminando hacia la ducha, desnudándome en el camino, me arreglaría con tiempo para tener más tiempo para observarle.

Una hora después ya estaba lista, mis hermanos me alcanzarían después para acompañarme y salir de caza los tres juntos, solo esperaba que Jasper llegara a tiempo esta vez, no como la última vez que cazamos los tres.

Agarre las llaves de la Ducati, y Salí a toda prisa, no me encontré a Emmett en mi camino, así que supongo que está en su cuarto, sabía que me había perdonado, que no lo decía de verdad, así funcionábamos él y yo.

-te espero- dije al viento, sabía que él lo oiría.

Me monte en la motocicleta y conduje al pueblo, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, más de la mitad de los habitantes estaban dormidos, así que no corría el riesgo de que algún vecino me vieran trepar por la ventana.

Su casa era blanca, de dos pisos, en comparación con las demás era lujosa y mas nueva, en la pared del oeste era su habitación, siempre acostumbraba subir por el muro de rosas per hoy decidí hacerlo por la puerta,

Abrí la puerta y un dulce olor de menta, luz del sol y tierra mojada me inundo las fosas nasales

Un vampiro

El terror me inundo, corrí a su habitación como si mi vida dependiera de eso, y así era, tenía que asegurarme de que Alec estuviera bien. Me espante cuando la puerta de su habitación no se abrió con facilidad, tuve que romperla y entrar a la habitación

Me congele

Un tipo como de unos 18 años se encontraba en la cama de Alec, abrazándolo, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo en realidad, el aroma de la sangre inundaba la habitación.

Gruñí y el vampiro soltó a Alec, pude verle la cara bien, sus ojos eran de un color borgoña, su cara era pálida y perfecta, con un abundante cabello cobrizo.

No lo pude ver con más atención porque este desapareció en la fría noche, voltee hacia el cuerpo sangrante de Alec y me derrumbe en el suelo de dolor.

**HOLA!**

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y Favoritos**

**Besos**

**Nao Cullen**


End file.
